transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Comics Continuity - Generations
UNOFFICIAL READING ORDER OF THE MARVEL COMIC with speculative explanatory notes. Note: This article is NOT part of the Transformers Multiverse article but shows how the UK and US Marvel comic continuities could be amalgamated. Four Million years ago State Games ANNUAL 1986 And There Shall Come A Leader ANNUAL 1985 Several hundred years ago Kup's Story UK#132 1984 The Transformers US#1 Powerplay US#2 Prisoner of War US#3 Man of Iron UK# 9-12 1985 The Enemy Within UK#13-17 Raiders of the Last Ark UK#18-21 Autobot's Last Stand US#4 New Order US#5 Worse of Two Evils US#6 Warrior School US#7 Repeat Performance US#8 Decepticon Dambusters UK#29-30 Wrath of Guardian UK#31 Wrath of Grimlock UK#32 Dis-integrated Circuits US#9 The Next Best Thing to Being There US#10 Brainstorm US#11 Primetime US#12 Christmas Breaker UK#41 1986 Crisis of Command UK#42-44 The Icarus Theory UK#45-46 Dinobot Hunt UK#47-50 Shooting Star US#13 Rock 'n' Roll Out US#14 I, Robot Master US#15 Plight of the Bumblebee US#16 Victory ANNUAL 1986 Robot Buster UK#59-60 Devastation Derby UK#61-62 Second Generation UK#63-65 The Smelting Pool US#17 In The Beginning ANNUAL 1986 To a Power Unknown ANNUAL 1986 Bridge to Nowhere US#18 Command Performances US#19 Showdown US#20 In The National Interest UK#74-77 Original Future: 1987 - Cover UK#100 Original Future: 1992 - Destiny of the Dinobots ANNUAL 1989 Original Future: 2003 - Ark Duty ANNUAL 1987 Original Future: 2006 - The Planet Eater MOVIE ADAPTATION#1 1986 continued Target:2006 UK#78-88 Original Future: 2006 continued - Judgement day MOVIE ADAPTATION#2 1986 continued Aerialbots Over America US#21 Heavy Traffic US#22 Decepticon Graffiti US#23 Prey UK#96-97 The Harder They Die UK#98 Under Fire UK#99 Distant Thunder UK#100 Original Future: 2006 continued - The Final battle MOVIE ADAPTATION#3 1986 continued Fallen Angel UK#101-102 Resurrection UK#103-104 Rumble and Skywarp escape from the Ark. Ravage escapes from the mine. Red Alert, Inferno, Grapple and Trailbreaker are repaired. Missing in Action ANNUAL 1985 Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1986 The Protectobots and Combaticons are created. The Gift UK#93 Stargazing UK#145 1987 Hunted ANNUAL 1985 Plague of the Insecticons ANNUAL 1985 The Jumpstarters return to Cybertron with Red Alert and Inferno. The Mission ANNUAL 1986 Return of The Transformers ANNUAL 1986 Ring of Hate HEADMASTERS#1 (Blood on The Tracks GI:JOE/TF#1) Afterdeath US#24 (Power Struggle GI:JOE/TF#2) Gone but not forgotten US#25 Funeral for a Friend US#26 Mistake - Skids is in Limbo. (Ashes to Ashes GI:JOE/TF#3) (All Fall Down GI:JOE/TF#4) King of the Hill US#27 Original future: 2007: Wanted Galvatron: Dead or Alive UK#113-114 1987 continued Burning Sky UK#115-116 Hunters UK#117-118 (Note: In the present Bumblebee is already Goldbug). Fire on High UK#119-120 Vicious Circle ANNUAL 1987 Mechanical Difficulties US#28 Crater Critters US#29 The Cure US#30 Ancient Relics UK#125, ACTION FORCE 24-27 Buster Witwicky and the Carwash of Doom US#31 Doomsday For Nebulos ANNUAL 1987 Broken Glass HEADMASTERS#2 Stylor's Story ANNUAL 1987 Original future: 2007 - Headhunt UK#133-134 1987 continued What's in a Name? ANNUAL 1987 Grudge Match UK#135-136 Ladies Night UK#137-138 Used Autobots US#32 Child's Play US#35 Space Hikers US#36 Love and Steel HEADMASTERS#3 Original Future: 2008 Legacy Of Unicron UK#146-151 1988 Toy Soldiers US#37 Brothers in Armour HEADMASTERS#4 World's Apart UK#130-132 The Final Conflict ANNUAL 1987 Enemy Action UK#152-153 Trial by Fire US#38 Desert Island Space US#39 Salvage UK#160-161 The Saga of the Transformers-So Far ANNUAL 1988 Pretender to the Throne US#40 City of Fear UK#164-165 Legion of the Lost UK#166-167 Meltdown UK#168-169 Deadly Games UK#170-171 Wrecking Havoc UK#172-173 Totalled US#41 People Power US#42 Cosmic Carnival US#44 Monstercon from Mars US#45 A Bonus Story COMIC ADVERT Original future: 2008 Prologue UK#180 Original future: Big Broadcast of 2006 US#43 Original future: 2008 Epilogue UK#181 Original future: 2008 Space Pirates UK#182-187 1988 continued Fire Bug UK#188 Chain Gang ANNUAL 1989 Autobot Hostage LADYBIRD BOOK Decepticons Underground LADYBIRD BOOK Dry Run UK#189 Altered Image ANNUAL 1988 Cash and Carnage US#46 (A Pictorial History UK#200) All in the Minds ANNUAL 1988 Cold Comfort and Joy UK#198 1989 Time Wars UK#199-205 The Quest ANNUAL 1989 Note: The space-time rift repairs itself. In this new dark future Galvatron never timejumped. Dark Future: 2006 Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1987 1989 continued Clubcon US#47 Flames of Boltax US#48 Cold War US#49 Dark Star US#50 Man in the Machine US#51 Fall and Rise of the Decepticon Empire UK#213-214 A Small War UK#232-233 note - ignore date Survivors UK#219-222 Triggerhappy ANNUAL 1989 The Combaticons return to Cybertron with Megatron. '' Guess who the Mecannibals are having for Dinner?US#52 Recipe for Disaster US#53 Mind Games UK#243 Two Megatrons UK#244 King Con US#54 The Interplanetary Wrestling Championship US#55 Double Deal of the Century UK#228 The Hunting Party UK#229 The Big Shutdown UK#230-231 A Race with the Devil UK#215-216 ''note - ignore date Deathbringer UK#235-236 Way of the Warrior UK#237 Survival Run UK#238 A Savage Place UK#239 Rage UK#241 Assault on the Ark UK#242 Back from the Dead US#56 Resurrection Gambit US#57 All the Familiar Faces US#58 Skindeep US#59 Out to Lunch UK#240 Underworld UK#245 Demons UK#246 Dawn Of Darkness UK#247 Fallen Star UK#248 Yesterday's Heroes US#60 Primal Scream US#61 Whose Life Force is it Anyway? UK#249 The Greatest Gift of All UK#250 1990 Bird Of Prey US#62 Kings of the Wild Frontier US#63 Deadly Obsession US#64 Dark Creation US#65 All Fall Down US#66 Dark Future: 2009 Rhythms Of Darkness US#67 1990 continued The Human Factor US#68 Eye of the Storm US#69 The Price of Life US#70 Grimlock revives the Dinobots and arrives back at the Ark. The Nucleon is poured in to many Autobot pods. Megatron and Ratchet are the next to be revived. Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1989 Megatron escapes. Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1991 Optimus Prime decides not to surrender but to strike a deal with Scorponok. The Battlechargers, Stunticons and Constructicons are repaired. '' Perchance To Dream UK#255-260 ''The flashbacks take place as follows: Prowl was during “Decepticon Graffiti”. Ironhide was after “Man of Iron”. Sunstreaker was before “The Enemy Within”. Wheeljack was during “Shooting Star” and Silverbolt was before “The Gift”. Galvatron’s bug accelerated the revival of the five Autobots. During this story the Ark is deserted because the Autobots are striking a deal with Scorponok. The captured Decepticons are released. '' ''Scorponok is convinced to return to Cybertron but leaves Soundwave and the Battlechargers, Stunticons and Constructicons on Earth. The Decepticons leave first, across the space bridge. Megatron then meets Soundwave's group of Decepticons. Then Motormaster and the Battlechargers leave and join Shockwave. Mindwipe and Triggerhappy leave Shockwave. Starting Over UK#261 Two Steps Back UK#262 Breakaway UK#263 Once Upon A Time UK#265 Desert Island Risks UK#264 Life in the slow lane UK#266 Mistake: the Decepticons dialogue is the wrong way round. '' ''Shockwave manages to steal some Nucleon from the Autobots and uses it to revive the Predacons and the triple-changers. Megatron also acquires some nucleon. Snow Fun UK#267 Flashback UK#268 Mystery UK#269 Bad Guys Ball UK#270 The Living Nightlights UK#271 Cry Wolf UK#272 Wolf In The Fold UK#273 Where Wolf? UK#274 Secrets UK#275 Bugged UK#276 Internal Affairs UK#277 The House That Wheeljack Built UK#278 Divide and Conquer UK#279 The Four Million Year Itch UK#280 Makin' Tracks UK#281 Optimus Prime returns to Cybertron. On Cybertron, Scorponok has acquired some Nucleon and used it to revive the Seacons. Other injured Decepticons, are also repaired. Shut Up UK#282 Manoeuvres UK#283 Assassins UK#284 External Forces UK#285 The Lesser Evil UK#286 Inside Story UK#287 Front Line UK#288 End Of The Road UK#289 Optimus Prime and Scorponok return to Earth. Scorponok has waited too long for Unicron to arrive and no longer believes he exists. The Decepticon Earthforce splits. Some join Scorponok,. Others join Megatron and Shockwave. Galvatron escapes from the Ark. Prime Bomb ANNUAL 1988 Cover UK#300 Galvatron leads some Decepticons in a massive strike against the Autobots. There are massive casualties. Hook, Line and Sinker arrive on Earth and take Galvatron back to Cybertron. 1991 Dreadwing Down ANNUAL 1989 Magnificent Six ANNUAL 1990 Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1990 During this battle there are many casualties. Megatron is knocked out and captured by the Autobots. Therefore Ratchet is also deactivated automatically. Around this time the effects of the Nucleon wears off and many Transformers are deactivated once more. Prime's Rib UK#235 note -'' ''The Decepticon Headmasters teamed up with Shockwave only to deal with Arcee. The date must be ignored. '' ''The Dinobots are dispatched to Hydrus 4 to bring back more Nucleon. Surrender US#71 All This and Civil War 2 US#72 Out of Time US#73 The Void US#74 On the Edge of Extinction US#75 Still Life US#76 Exodus US#77 note -There are many injured Autobots and Decepticons on board the shuttles, mostly Micromasters because of their small size. A Savage Circle US#78 The Last Autobot US#79 End of the Road US#80 Shockwave and Starscream leave the Ark before Fortress Maximus returns. They take some Nucleon to revive the de-activated Decepticons on Earth. The Autobots aboard the Ark continue to revive. Fortress Maximus now leads the Earthforce. Optimus Prime returns the Neo Knights to Earth and meets up with Fortress Maximus. The remaining Autobots on Klo return to Cybertron. Optimus Prime returns to Cybertron and regains the Matrix. Shockwave and Starscream have now re-activated many Decepticons. Bludgeon and his Decepticons arrive on Earth and steal Megatron's body. Another Time and Place ANNUAL 1991 The new Nucleon is used and the Autobots regain their transformation capabilities. Shockwave and Starscream are now Action-Masters. Devastator is built as an Action-master because the Constructicons cannot combine. '' ''Some time later Shockwave’s Decepticons powered by Nucleon, can no longer transform but win a major victory against the Autobots. Megatron and Bludgeon are both repaired. The Decepticons injured on Klo are repaired. Megatron’s Decepticons arrive on Earth. They meet Shockwave’s Decepticons and reluctantly join forces with Megatron as leader once more. Some Decepticons become Action-masters. They are also given transforming vehicles, partners and weapons. This prompts the Autobots to create the Action-Master process. The Autobot Action-Masters are given transforming vehicles, partners and weapons. '' ''The Elite Action-Masters and other Action- Masters are created. 1992 Fortress Maximus is badly injured so Spike quits. '' ''Events focus on the Action-Masters. The Decepticons also acquire new Nucleon. '' ''Events focus on the Micromasters e.g. Air Patrol, Race Track Patrol etc. '' ''The Turbomasters, Predators and Rescue Force debut. '' ''Galvatron returns, joins the Decepticons and is repaired. The Decepticons take control of the Ark. The Decepticons leave Earth and head for Cybertron. The Autobots follow. 1993 The Transformers have now returned to Cybertron. There is a massive battle on Cybertron. There are many casualties including Galvatron and the Last Autobot. The Decepticons lose half their army. Some go in to hiding. Optimus Prime regains the Matrix. The remaining Decepticons leave Cybertron. The Decepticons return to Earth. The Decepticons stop using Nucleon because its side effects start to take affect. The Decepticons use the new Nucleon to cure themselves. The remaining Decepticons make a last stand on Earth. The Decepticons lose the war.Bludgeon is disillusioned with Megatron and leaves him behind. Later the Autobots also stop using Nucleon. Ghosts US-G:2#2 Unfoldings GI:JOE#138 Re-Alignments GI:JOE#139 War Without End US-G:2#1 Primal Fear US-G:2#3 Going South GI:JOE#140 Sucker Punch GI:JOE#141 Final Transformations GI:JOE#142 All or Nothing US-G:2#2 1994 Old Evils US-G:2#3 War Without End UK-G:2#1 Warzone UK-G:2#2 Devices and Desires US-G:2#4 The Power and the Glory US-G:2#5 The Gathering Darkness US-G:2#6 New Dawn US-G:2#7 Escalation US-G:2#8 Swarm US-G:2#9 Total War US-G:2#10 Dark Shadows US-G:2#11 A Rage in Heaven US-G:2#12 The alliance is short lived and the Autobots and the Decepticons go back to fighting each other. More characters debut: Axelerators, Snipe, Aquaspeeders, Pyro, Lightformers, Trakkons. Megatron upgrades to his Archforce body. More Aquaspeeders, Stormtroopers debut. 1995 The Generation 2 Powermasters debut. The Gobots debut. The Autorollers debut. The Lasercycles debut. Hotrod, Kup, Blurr and Arcee die. Jetfire, Strafe and Air raid are injured then rebuilt as Cyberjets. '' ''Optimus Prime is re-built in his new Laser rod/Illuminator body. Galvatron returns.' ' A few years later the Transformers that left return to Cybertron. Strafe returns to his original body. Galvatron defeats Megatron and becomes Decepticon leader. The Autobots are defeated by Galvatron and the remaining Decepticons. Galvatron then rules Cybertron. Unicron somehow returns. 2010 The Void UK#251 Edge Of Impact UK#252 Shadow Of Evil UK#253 White Fire UK#254 The space-time rift erased the original timeline so Rodimus Prime destroyed his time travel device before he realised he was trapped in the wrong timeline. Cover UK#150 2356 Aspects of Evil UK#223-227 The flashbacks shown take place in the following order: Megatron was in Original future:1990, Scorponok was in Original future:1991. After Hotrod’s partner Firebolt is killed the Headmasters, Pretenders, Micromasters return to Cyberton. Shockwave in Original future:2003. Then Hotrod becomes Rodimus Prime. After “Time Wars” he ends up in 2009. Galvatron was in 2009 and Unicron in 2010. 2510 Peace ANNUAL 1988 The Autobot civil war ends with the return of Optimus Prime. Later Optimus Prime and Galvatron die. Thousands of years in the future Alignment TRANSFORCE Many years later the Autobots and Decepticons become the Maximals and Predacons. The Last Days Of Optimus Prime TRANSFORCE Category:Marvel Comics Continuity